


whatever helps you sleep at night

by jjokkiri



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, mh and kh are mentioned like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: Changkyun runs an ASMR YouTube channel and Jooheon won’t stop ripping on him for it.Damn hater.





	whatever helps you sleep at night

**Author's Note:**

> somehow, i ended up taking random prompts on twitter, so... have a "drabble".
> 
> for my baby, l. ♡

“What’s the point of that?” Jooheon asked, a frown on his lips. He eyed the equipment scattered over Changkyun’s desk; two microphones, and an assortment of what looked like miscellaneous items. He was laying on the bed in Changkyun’s dorm room—a late night hangout, because they finally managed to free themselves from the vice grip of horrid essays and lengthy assignments. “Like, what is that even for?”

Changkyun sighed, propping himself up on his elbows to shoot a quick glance over to where his friend was looking. He didn’t need to look to know what Jooheon was talking about, but he took his sweet time to dramatically stare at the equipment on his desk, before turning his head and fixing Jooheon with a long stare.

“We’ve been over this _many_ times before, hyung,” Changkyun replied. “It’s for my YouTube channel.”

Jooheon made a face, side-eyeing the younger man, _“Right_. And what do you do, again?”

The younger man fell back on his bed, brows furrowing—Jooheon was just looking for excuses to make fun of him. The older man was always searching for excuses to make fun of his ASMR YouTube channel. And really, Changkyun didn’t know anyone else in the world who ripped on what he did harder than Lee Jooheon. _What a hater_.

Running his fingers through his messy, dark locks and pushing himself up into a seated position on his bed, Changkyun’s gaze bore into Jooheon’s eyes—he would burn through his friend’s skull with laser beams, if he could.

“I make ASMR videos,” he replied. “I really don’t know how many times I’ve told you this, at this point.”

“Yes, right,” Jooheon nodded his head, “You’re the one who gets paid by a huge, multinational corporation to breathe into a microphone and sometimes say sexy things—or is that Minhyuk hyung? I can’t remember.”

“That’s Minhyuk hyung,” Changkyun frowned, “I don’t say sexy things for money. I just help people _relax_.”

“But, you _do_ breathe into a microphone for money,” Jooheon pointed out, arching his brow. “Don’t you?”

Changkyun exhaled, almost bordering on frustration. He brought his fingers up to his temples, pressing his index finger and thumb to his forehead, closing his eyes, “I mean, _I guess._ I do _more_ than just _breathe_ , though.”

Jooheon nodded, pretending to stroke an invisible beard in thought. He might have thought he looked like a wise old man in deep thought, but Changkyun simply thought he looked like an idiot. Changkyun resisted the urge to roll his eyes, intensely. “Right, you read fan letters or something with your deep ass, sexy voice, too, right?”

“ _Stop,_ just say you hate it and _go_ ,” Changkyun groaned, burying his face into his pillows and gently kicking Jooheon in the thigh. He hugged the plush toy on his bed to his chest, pouting, despite Jooheon being unable to see the adorable pucker of his lips. The older man grabbed a pillow, making a barrier between his thigh and Changkyun’s abusing foot.

The younger man curled into a ball on his bed, squeezing his plush toy, tightly. Jooheon’s amusement showed in the way his lips curled into a grin and his dimples indented his cheeks, eyes twinkling under the light.

“I don’t _hate_ what you do,” Jooheon corrected, shaking his head, “I just don’t understand the concept of _how_ someone can find it relaxing, you know. I mean, really, who the heck even listens to whispering dudes rubbing their hands together to make scratching sounds, anyway?”

“Hands don’t _scratch_ , Jooheon,” Changkyun argued, tone obviously pouty. Jooheon’s lips tugged into an amused grin, but he hid it from the younger man. The older man clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, making a sound of disapproval to Changkyun’s words (if only just to tease him a little more).

“That’s what _you_ think,” he replied, “When your hands are dry and callused, they make this weird scratchy sound.”

Changkyun huffed, “ _My_ hands aren’t dry and callused, though! I take good care of them!”

Jooheon paused, glancing at him. From Changkyun’s face, Jooheon’s eyes moved down to where the younger man’s hands were buried into the plush toy’s soft fluff. The corners of his lips curled upwards; _cute._

“Yeah,” he agreed, after a moment. “Your hands aren’t scratchy. They sound pretty nice, actually.”

There was a silence between them, suddenly.

Changkyun sat up in his bed, eyeing Jooheon suspiciously.

“They do?”

Eyes widening in surprise, Jooheon found himself shocked at the realization of his own words. He suddenly couldn’t find the words to deny it—couldn’t bring himself to suddenly go against what he had clearly just said. But, admitting that he knew what the sound of Changkyun’s was like meant that he was digging himself a hole into a whole conversation he would never manage to end (and teasing session he would never hear the end of).

“I mean,” Jooheon cleared his throat, “I’m just _guessing._ You still use that $70 hand cream that Kihyun hyung bought you for your birthday, don’t you? I’d be concerned if they weren’t soft like a baby’s butt.”

The younger man tilted his head, studying his friend’s flustered expression. He narrowed his eyes, suspiciously. Jooheon shifted under his gaze, obviously nervous. The look on his face gave everything away, but Changkyun chose to tease him, regardless of already connecting the lines between the little clues in their conversation.

Changkyun’s lips tugged into an amused smirk, “So, you’ve never listened to any of my videos?”

“Maybe once… or twice,” Jooheon replied, avoiding Changkyun’s eyes. “I have to support my best friend, don’t I?”

“But, you act like you hate what I do,” Changkyun pressed.

Jooheon huffed, “I don’t _hate_ what you do.”

“Okay, but you constantly rip on it.”

“Because your reaction is funny,” Jooheon argued. “There’s _no_ other reason. I have no idea why you would think otherwise. It’s not like I’m doing it to pretend that I don’t listen to your videos every night or something.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah,” Jooheon huffed. Changkyun threw his plush toy at Jooheon, wicked smile on his lips.

“So, which one is your favourite?”

“The one where you— _wait_ , what do you _mean_ which one is my favourite?” Jooheon shot the younger man a scandalized look, lips pursed into a pout. But, it was a little too late to backtrack on his words. He’d dug himself a hole a little too deep to try and pry himself out of Changkyun’s playful hands, now.

“Don’t you listen to my videos every night?”

Jooheon’s cheeks flushed with colour, _“I just said I didn’t!”_

Changkyun smirked, leaning against the wall and resting his hands behind his head. The dark-haired man chuckled softly, tilting his head to study Jooheon’s flustered expression for a moment.

“Oh,” Changkyun grinned, “Is that so? I must have misunderstood.”

“You _definitely_ misunderstood,” Jooheon answered, nodding his head insistently. “100 percent misunderstood.”

(Because Lee Jooheon would never, for the life of him, admit aloud that he couldn’t fall asleep without listening to Im Changkyun’s gentle voice lulling him into a sweet slumber.)


End file.
